


Making a Deal with a Snake

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts Era, Hogwarts Fifth Year, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23943010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Inquisitorial Squad is prowling, and Dumbledore's Army is training. Can the leaders of each side meet in the middle and strike a deal?Actually, they already have. And it's a very good deal indeed.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 236





	Making a Deal with a Snake

**Author's Note:**

> So... this is my first smut. Don't know if I should be proud of myself or disappointed. But please enjoy!

“Great job today guys! Tomorrow we’ll be learning how to cast a Patronus!” 

Hermione’s dismissal was met with a few meek cheers as Dumbledore’s Army shuffled slowly out of the Room. With the Inquisitorial Squad on the prowl, it was a slower process than ever. 

“You know, I think that went quite well.” Harry nodded at Hermione’s words, even with the threat of Umbridge hovering over them constantly, his classmates were working hard and learning fast. That wasn’t what his mind was on though, his thoughts nowadays were filled with barely anything other than blond hair and a pointy face.

“Hermione and I are heading back to the dorms, you coming mate?” Ron slapped him on the back, knocking Harry out of his fantasies. They were standing outside of the Room of Requirement as it closed behind them. 

“Yeah, yeah I’ll meet you there, I’m going to walk around a bit and check if anyone’s hanging around.” 

Ron and Hermione shared a look before looking back to Harry. They both knew well what Harry was really going to do: look for Malfoy. Harry turned and walked away before they could comment. Harry sighed as he walked through the long corridors. His feet were in autopilot, carrying him to the classroom where he and Draco had spent every other night together. He thought back to when this arrangement started, that seemed a while ago now, even if it was only a couple of weeks. It was just supposed to be a short detention for talking back to a Umbridge, why did Malfoy have to be the one to take it?

==========================================================================================

_“Because Potter, I’m the head of the Inquisitorial Squad.” He gestured to the shiny, recently polished, badge on his robes._

_“Yes, I know that! You’ve made that very clear the last half hour you fucking git!”_

_“Tut, tut, swearing at a superior, that might have to be an extra hour of detention Potter.”_

_“You have never been, nor ever will be my superior.” Harry huffed. If he didn’t get out of this stupid room soon, he was going to miss his lesson with Dumbeldore’s Army. And if this poncy prat extended it an extra hour he would miss it for sure._

_“Look Malfoy, I’m sorry for swearing at you, can I please just go? I have somewhere I need to be.” Fuck, he shouldn’t have said that. Now Malfoy would ask questions._

_“You? Somewhere you need to be? Where would you possibly need to be?”_

_“That’s none of your business!”_

_Draco’s answer was predictable. “Actually, scar-head, it is my business. Because I’m the head of the I-”_

_“The Inquisitorial Squad! I know! Look, Malfoy, can’t we come to some sort of agreement? Like a deal. I’ll tell everyone about how good you are at your pathetic little job and you let me go.”_

_It was a poor attempt at bargaining and Harry knew it. He took a deep breath and calmed himself down. Harry waited for Draco to extend the detention for another hour. He did neither of these things. Instead, he made a sort of humming noise, like he was thinking, stood up from where he was sitting on the teacher’s desk at the front of the room and made his way to where Harry was sitting. Draco put his hands on either side of the desk in front of Harry and leant down until their faces were a mere inch apart. Harry stopped breathing, Malfoy was so close he could smell him. He smelled like expensive cologne and apple-scented shampoo. He smelt… nice._

_“Actually Potter, that’s not a bad idea.”_

_Harry was hardly listening, his eyes were now glued to Malfoy’s mouth as it spoke. He was mesmerised by the movement._

_“I’ll let you go,” Draco spoke slowly now, deliberately. “On one condition.”_

_“Y-yeah? And what’s that?” Harry stammered, all of the strength leaving his voice. He could feel Malfoy’s breath for fuck's sake. It was driving him mental. His mind felt all fuzzy and warm and all he wanted to do was lean forward just a bit, just a little bit. Suddenly, Harry felt one of Draco’s hands move to caress his cheek, he shivered at the touch but sat completely frozen._

_“I’ll let you go if you tell me where you’re going. Can you do that Harry? It can be just between us. No one else has to know.” Draco practically purred the words, innuendo dripping from each and every one. He shouldn’t. God, he can’t tell him, he can’t._

_“I’m going to the Room of Requirement.”_

_Harry was going to slap himself, but before his hand reached his face, Draco had grabbed it and gently pulled it towards him. He started circling his thumb on the palm and Harry’s mind went blank._

_“The Room of Requirement? I thought that was just a legend. What are you going to do there, Harry?” There it was again, his name coming out of those pretty lips._

_“Uh- I- uh.” Harry was trying to get his thoughts back on track but Draco was making that very difficult by inching a fraction forward. So painfully, beautifully close. Harry could see Draco’s eyes so clearly, they were so gorgeous. Harry could sit here for hours just staring at them._

_“I’m teaching a group of students stuff.” Shit._

_“Stuff?”_

_“Yeah, uh, like defence spells and stuff.” Fuck._

_“Huh.” Draco paused for a bit and turned his head away like he was thinking. He turned back to Harry and gave him a little smile._

_“Well, thank you very much, Potter.” And with that, he leaned back and walked away._

_“Wait, what?” The daze that covered Harry’s brain like fog had very quickly, and dramatically, broken. “You fucking asshole! You- you!” He was shaking with anger now._

_“Calm down, potty. I told you I would keep this between us, and I will.” Draco chuckled, at least someone was enjoying this situation._

_“You really think I’m stupid enough to believe that?!” Harry stalked toward Malfoy quickly, and a look of fear crossed Malfoy’s face momentarily as Harry grabbed him by the arms, but he composed himself and stared back at Harry evenly._

_“I knew you were up to something and I just wanted to confirm it for myself, I won’t tell anyone because you’re bound to be caught eventually, aren’t you?” Draco had a point. He was right up close to Harry now, that smell was back, along with the light fuzz in his brain._

_“Fine, alright, you won’t tell anyone, but why did you do all,” Harry could feel heat rising in his face, “that stuff.” He finished quietly, so quietly that Draco wouldn’t have even heard him if their chests weren’t practically pushed together._

_“Oh, you mean the flirting?” Harry nodded slowly, he couldn’t meet Draco’s gaze anymore. “Why? Did you enjoy it, scar-head?” Draco chuckled lightly. “Any tension can be turned sexual Potter, and there sure is a lot of tension in between us, isn’t there?”_

_Harry looked up then, Draco was only a few centimetres taller than him and they were so close together. Their eyes met and Harry could feel his head moving closer to Malfoy’s. His eyes flicked from Draco’s mouth and back up. Draco’s expression went softer and he gave a short nod, and that was it. They were kissing. Harry’s whole body lit up like a firework and his nerves were going crazy. He pulled Draco closer and wrapped his arms around his waist. He could feel Draco’s hands slide around his neck, simultaneously his tongue had found its way into Harry’s mouth. They stayed like that for what felt like forever. Eventually, they pulled apart, breathing heavily. Draco smiled and Harry felt himself smiling too._

_“Let’s change the deal, Potter. I’ll keep your little secret if we can keep doing that.”_

_==========================================================================================_

Harry’s walking increased in speed as he got closer and closer to the classroom where he and Draco were supposed to meet. He was ‘Draco’ now in Harry’s head, not ‘Malfoy’. It’s hard to call someone by their last name when you’ve gone as far as they have. He could see the door to the classroom now, could imagine Draco leaning against the teacher’s desk, waiting for Harry. Waiting to _do things_ to Harry.

He took a deep breath before entering, praying for his heart to slow down. He was already half hard thinking about what might happen. He didn’t even know what Draco had planned. It was always Draco who took the lead and decided what they would be doing. Harry learned almost immediately that he had no qualms about that.

“Took you long enough,” Draco drawled as Harry walked in “I was beginning to think you were going to bail out on me tonight.”

“Nah, this is all too good to ditch.”

Draco chuckled and made a beckoning motion with his finger: slow, teasing. Harry complied easily. They met and Draco promptly took Harry’s face in both hands and kissed him soundly. They kissed slowly; slow and sensual, it grows in intensity bit by bit until Harry pulls away from Draco’s mouth and latches onto his neck. Draco lets out a low groan that makes Harry’s dick twitch. His ministrations increase in drive until Draco pushes him away softly. He leans in and whispers in Harry’s ear.

“Get on the desk Potter, I’m going to suck your cock now.”

Harry almost trips over himself in his haste to sit down. Draco lets out a laugh then, a real laugh. More genuine than the chuckles he makes when Harry jested him. It makes Harry’s heart hammer even harder. He doesn’t have enough time to think of the implications though because Draco is sinking to his knees in front of him and it’s such a pretty sight that Harry forgets that he has any thoughts at all. 

Draco reached forward and slowly pulled down Harry’s zipper. He clicked his tongue as he did.

“W-what’s wrong?”

“I thought I told you to stop wearing these horrid muggle trousers.” 

“What, my jeans? What’s wrong with them?”

Draco rolled his eyes. “They’re horrid.”

Before Harry could come up with a good retort, Draco had yanked the offending clothing down and off him and was pressing light kisses to the inside of Harry’s thighs. His skin exploded with the sensation. Harry gave a happy sigh in appreciation as Draco took hold of the waistband of his underwear and pulled those down too, just enough for Harry’s hard cock to be surrounded in the cold air of the empty classroom, but before Harry could fully register the chill Draco had lent forward and was licking his dick from base to tip. 

“Oh, fuck.” Harry’s voice wobbled and he threw his head back. Draco wrapped his lips around the head and slowly took in half of the cock in his mouth. Harry’s hips pushed upward involuntarily into the hot, tight heat and Draco choked on the length that was suddenly shoved down his throat. After gaining his composure he slapped Harry on the thigh in protest. Harry only looked down at him and gave a small smirk before running his hands through Draco’s hair, grabbing a chunk and pushing Draco’s head further into his groin until his nose hit Harry’s pelvis. 

“Merlin, you look like a wet dream come to life. Fuck, oh fuck, you’re so good at this.”

Over and over again, Harry pounded his cock into Draco’s mouth, using his hair as leverage. Tears were pricking at his eyes from lack of oxygen. Harry’s hands moved to the sides of his head and continued thrusting.

“Shit, I’m gonna cum.” Harry groaned and yanked Draco’s head into his crotch one last time. Hot liquid filled Draco’s mouth. It spilled down his throat and didn’t stop coming until Harry had stopped moaning above him. Draco could feel precum dripping out of his own dick. Pulling off, he looked up at Harry and gave a lopsided smile. 

“That was a little fast, don’t you think Potter?”

It was Harry’s turn to roll his eyes. He pulled Draco back up and wrapped his arms around his waist. “Why don’t you bend over for me Draco? Be good for me.”

A shiver travelled up Draco’s spine in anticipation as he bent over the desk. He was at Harry’s mercy now and it was up to him whether or not he would give Draco what he wanted. Luckily for Draco, Harry’s a Gryffindor and Gryffindors are quite well known for always doing the right thing. 

There was a pause as Harry appreciated the view in front of him. Draco Malfoy bent over for him, for Harry Potter. Harry felt his dick twitch, no issue there then. 

Hands travelled up and down Draco’s arched back, before settling on his round ass. They gave a gentle squeeze, Draco let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. His dick was painfully hard at this point, begging for release. Harry reached for Draco’s trousers and pulled them down slow enough for him to feel like he was losing his mind. Harry began to pull down his boxers at an equally slow rate.

“Oh hurry up you git!”

“Hold on, I’ll make you feel so good.”

“You better, you speccy fuck.”

With that, Harry pulled Draco’s underwear all the way down to his ankles so fast that Draco let out a small squeak. He could hear Harry shuffling around in his clothes to find his wand. He must have been successful because only a few short seconds later Draco felt a warm hand spread his cheeks apart and a cold, lubed, finger run a short circle around his rim. Draco pushed his hips back, desperate for something to fill him. In the back of his mind, he thought of the badge Umbridge had given him. He should be dragging Potter by the ear to her office but how could he when Harry had started pushing a finger inside him so very gently.

One finger quickly became two, and two became three. 

“I’m r-ready.” Draco moaned. Harry hummed and pulled his fingers out, his dick even harder than what it had been. 

“You want my dick Draco?”

Draco mumbled into his arm as Harry lubed himself up and lined it up with Draco’s loose, wet hole.

“What was that? I can’t hear you.”

“Y-yes, I want your dick, Harry.”

“Good boy.” And with that, Harry sunk balls deep into Draco’s tight heat. They groaned simultaneously. Draco’s back arched even more and he was panting.

“Can I move? Merlin, please say I can move Draco.” 

“Yes, fuck yes, Harry, fuck me! Please!” 

And really, who was Harry to deny a request like that? He growled and pulled out entirely before thrusting right back in, Draco practically screamed. Harry’s thrusts were exactly like him, messy, aggressive and fucking perfect. Draco felt like he was melting right there on the desk. 

“Harder- fuck! Faster!”

Harry grunted and went even rougher, his dick ramming against Draco’s prostate continuously. 

“Fuck- you’re so tight,” Harry groaned breathlessly. “Take it, take my dick Draco.” 

With no warning, Harry pulled out of Draco and flipped him over onto his back. Barely giving Draco enough time to register what happened before resuming his thrusts at the same brutal pace. Harry grabbed hold of Draco’s neglected dick and started pumping in time with his pounding. The look of pure ecstasy on Draco’s face made Harry’s body thrum with excitement.

“How are you so,” an especially angry thrust, “fucking,” another, “pretty!”

Draco snaked his hands up Harry’s back until they reached his neck, where he pulled his head down and joined their lips. Harry was getting close again, Draco could tell.

“C-cum inside, Harry- fuck!”

“Fuck- yes.”

“Harry!”

Harry buried himself as deeply inside Draco as he could and grunted his release inside him. Draco’s body went limp as his own cum coated his stomach and chest. They stayed like that for a while, holding each other and breathing heavily. Eventually, Harry pulled out. 

“Fuck, that was good.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment. Thank you, Harry.” Draco chuckled. Silence overtook them then until Draco pulled himself up, cast a quick cleaning charm and dressed slowly. 

“Well, I better get back to my rounds. See you around Potter.” Draco spoke nonchalantly like he hadn’t just had Harry Potter’s dick inside him. He brushed off the front of his uniform and made his way to the door. As he reached for the handle, Harry grabbed his hand.

“What is it, scar-head?”

“You remember our deal, right?”

“Yes, Potter, I remember our deal.”

And he was gone. Leaving Harry to his thoughts, his very pleasant, non-platonic thoughts.

  
  
  
  



End file.
